Van Lutasha
Van Lutasha (ヴァン・ルターシャ) is the son of the Pope of the Darryl Religion. He is initially infatuated with Yuri and one of the Edward's entourage. He accompanied them until he was discarded after his father was ousted. Appearance Van has shoulder-length blond hair. His hair is really glossy and is rarely found even among women. He has long and narrow eyes and androgynous features. Personality History The purpose of the Pope of the Darryl religion and the religion itself is to aid generations of generations of aristocrats. Because of that, although Van isn’t an aristocrat, he is enrolled at a school of aristocrats. Yuri's proposal for to open a soup kitchen for the people, was taken to the church through Van. During the foundation event, he was surprised by the presence of Iris but still agreed with absurdity of Yuri.After the failed excommunication attempt on Armelia family and his father's corruption were exposed. His line of succession of being the next pope is ruined and a new method of electing the next pope was initiated. He was totally abandoned by his entourage and given cold stares by Yuri. He tried to meet Iris who was the victim of his father's action but was chased out by Iris's maid. He requested aid from Iris with no backing or negotiation, after long negotiation, Iris granted him to be a clerk in a local church which he accepted. He already lost the backing of religion, even with this new opportunity, he may not rise to the level of cardinal but it was given by Iris with the intention of capturing the followers of his father who want to regain their power. Later he was taken by the sweet words of his father's follower and plotted to overturn Iris. He spread the word that Iris cooperated with the wicked Boltiques to exploit the people and tried to make Dawson a witness, then they could prepare to light the fuse for outrage.Rather than causing a new incident they made use of something that was already happening in the shadow side of the territory. If it had reached Queen Ellia, it would have been detrimental to Iris. But Iris anticipated and asked Van to be kept under the surveillance. Using this incident, Iris assisted Priest Ralph in finding the Pope's former supporters and nobles backing them. With enough evidence the plot of Van and his followers was crushed and they were arrested. Van begged for Iris's forgiveness and fear of punishment but Iris discarded him by saying that she already offered him mercy once and it was he himself brought this on him. Van suffered the same fate as the previous pope and was granted a goblet of poisonous wine by the royal family to end his life. As for the other nobles, they will be removed from positions of power and imprisoned for life. Unlike earlier, he is no longer under the protection of the religion and his status was that of an ordinary citizen and yet he went against a duke daughter, so his punishment was meant to be severe. Queen Ellia and the new church faction wanted to remove any liabilities which may become a fodder for rumor against them Relationships Iris Lana Armelia Yuri Neuer She was his love interest which made him to be the part of Edward's entourage. He frequently visited the flower garden to be with her. She accepted Yuri to be the fiance of Edward and still maintained his status quo. In times of the foundation event, he stood by Yuri against Merellis argument. He aided Yuri without his knowledge for the excommunication of Armelia household. Yuri cut him off as soon as she felt he was useless. When his family was about to lose the privilege of being the pope, she acted as if she didn’t even know him and abandon the Pope’s family. Quotes Gallery